Vamp's Mad A Romantic Joust That Starts w A Spank
by Ariel McLass
Summary: A Romantic joust between Stefan & Elena! Warned not to go to the tomb, Elana disobeyed him.When he found out her dress went up & her panties are history.Warning spanking of an 18 y/o & sexual situations inlater chapter.Review for clue.
1. Chapter 1

Vamp's Mad & Elana's Panties Are History _Vampire Diaries_1

Disclaimer: I do not own the TV Show, the Vampire Diaries or the characters.

I make no money from writing this story. Favorite Alerts and comments are appreciated and spur further imaginative stories.

Please read, review and comment and if you are interested add this story as a favorite to encourage me to update with a new sizzling chapter soon.

Thanks to 1122 for the credible punishment reason.

Non-consensual spanking of an 18 year old. Please do no read if this subject matter bothers you.

Mystic Falls High School, Virginia

**Seeing Red/The Ultimatum**

The ultimatum to Elana was clear, though it was destined to be unpleasant for agirl who was used to getting her own way.

Stefen was seeing red, because Elana his pretty long brown haired girlfriend with a cute ass had disobeyed his strongest wishes and needlessly endangered herself, throwing caution to the wind acting impetuous and willful.

Stefen found himself stuck in a tomb in a volatile situation with Kathrine. When he found out that Elana had disobeyed and gone to the tomb anyway he saw RED!

Elana was cornered in the Cullen Mansion alone with her boyfriend Vamp, Stefen, but all was not well as he was ticked and boiling with emotions as he dealt the possibility he could have lost his love, Elana, that after all these decades made his life complete.

Stefen was definitely seeing red decided that she would have to put up with a spanking from him and hope that he would forgive her or go away. This could also be very embarrassing if this "411" got out. Maybe she would be able to keep her girlfriends in the dark. She knew Stefen was in no mood to turn her participation into a reward.

He had more disciplinary ideas as he sat down on the den sofa and motioned the pretty senior high school girl over his lap.

"Come here young lady bend over my lap". Stephen strongly suggested to Elana.

Elana pouted like a little girl of eight about to be spanked.

"What did I do to deserve a spanking"?

The pretty shoulder length brown haired 18 year old teen girl impishly asked.

Elana balked but she did lower herself for the awful and awkward trip across Stefen's lap misjudging the distance and landing hard on her stomach, but she was too lost in the thought of her upcoming spanking from her handsome boyfriend to care.

She can feel his middle respond to her over his lap as he watches her short tight black dress clad squirming bottom pleasingly moving in a up and down pattern.

Elana protested as her spanking was about to commence for the first time in her life since she was eight.

"I could not help it with a serious pout, that she was worried about him, so much!"

"You made a bad decision Elana, coming me to the tomb and I am afraid little lady that is a lesson your going to have to learn with an ass blistering spanking from me."Stefen said.

The deed had been done and it was time to pay the Vampire.

**A Bottom Proffered**

Raising her tightly clothed bottom he set about flipping her short black dress up exposing her skin tight Carolina Blue pantied bottom which shined in the light of the den.

Stefen was mesmerized at the way her taunt panties clung to the muscles of her lower fleshy bottom cheeks and he could make out her butt crack perfectly delineating her behind cheeks.

Elana looked back over her shoulder and tried one last time to distract him from her fate.

"Stefen, I really am so sorry I worried you. Can't we find something better to do together?" Elana almost whined.

"Another day another time Elana, though you have a lovely bottom!" Stefen said

He saluted her ass as he raised his hand high to start spanking Elana on her silky thin Carolina Blue panty clad bottom.

Instead in a move that even surprised him he lowered his hand and rubbed the seat of the cool silky thin panties and Elana moaned in want instead of in pain.

Stefen felt the Carolina Blue panty material cupping the baby fat of her butt muscles and rolling and massaging his palms into deeply into her ass flesh.

Elana's moans were those of arousal and she naughtily wiggled her ass smiling to herself believing that her merited spanking was about to become history.

End of Chapter One

What is Stefen going to do next?

Thanks for reading and feel free to comment. Story Alerts appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Vamps Mad A Romantic Joust That Starts w A Spank!

Thank you for the efforts of my tireless Beta Reader, vampchick1452.

.

Chapter Two

Elana should have known better never to underestimate a man to keep his mind on the job  
>at hand as she raised and pooched her Carolina Blue panty clad bottom up in his face.<p>

The pretty shoulder length brown haired eighteen year old should have realized that her spanking was inevitable as her rugged boyfriend was a strict disciplinarian with a very strong right arm and her attempts to stop her spanking were futile.

Oh well she thought at least I got a little wet from him deeply rubbing my panty clad bottom. That pleasant thought was her last as her boyfriend raised his hand high above her visibly trembling pantied bottom and began spanking Elana with spanks that peppered both cheeks of her bottom covering and building the heat down into the skin of her butt flesh meat as she squirmed seductively her threatened thinly panty clad posterior.

At first Elana's butt moved but not a sound could be heard in the  
>hotel room except<p>

"SPANK" "SWAPP" as hand met panty in a rain of spanks that were becoming more brisk and rapid.

The cumulative effect on Elana was beginning to show as murmured under her breath. Her boyfriend stopped her punishment and Elana felt his nail dig into her ass crack as he grasped the waistband of her Carolina Blue panties and pulled them down with authority revealing her reddening bottom skin. The cool air felt good on her hot red butt cheeks but not for long.

Stefen noticed a stain in the crotch of Elana's panties announcing her sexual prowess.

The thought Stefen knew her panties were stained with her love juices made her coltish legs tremble as her stern lover prepared to continue her spanking with his wide meaty hand, first removing her Carolina Blue sheer panties and forcing her legs wide apart to expose her in a more inviting though humiliating fashion.

"Look at that your pink pucker is winking at me", he told Elana. 

Elana realized just how vulnerable she was with her most private hole exposed to her boyfriend.

Elana gasped loudly and puffed out her cheeks looking up at him.  
>But it was for naught.<p>

Stefen told Elana "you've got a good spanking coming young lady" he informed her

"SPANK!"

His hand landed with a loud report on bare resilient feminine flesh.

"OWWW" the pain of the spankings she snapped her shiny long brown haired head back and her pretty mouth opened in a wide oval as a loud cry of anguish emerged from her throat.

"SPANK!"

Before the young lady could react to the first bare spank, Stefen's punishing hand landed again, this time squarely against her curvaceous plump right butt cheek.

"OWWW" 

Elana looked back up at Stefen and pouted at him as Stefen watched her pink white legs flashing up her tampon string visible between her open thighs as her brown haired vagina and head jerking up and back.

End of Chapter Two:

I am working on future updates, comments and story alerts will spur that activity!

Vampire Diaries and especially the Stefen and Elena coupling

are a favorite pairing to explore and I hope you are enjoying it too.


	3. Chapter 3

3, The Temptress Bottom Siren.

Please read, review and comment and if you are interested add this story as a favorite to encourage me to update with a new sizzling chapter soon.

I am very appreciative to Vamp Chick 1452 for making this story the best for our readers.

Thanks to 1122 for the credible punishment reason.

Rating raised to M for non-consensual spanking of an 18 year old and sexual nature banter. Please do no read if this subject matter bothers you.

Chapter 3

Elena's POV, The Temptress Bottom Siren.

My ploy to end my spanking had failed and Stefan's spanking of me had continued with a zealous appetite on his part, but now it was my femme challenge to cease his spanking while my bottom was still intact without a lasting hurt while relishing the stingy feeling that made feel alive for the sexual circus I was now plotting.

A strange feeling worked its way up into my loins as I lay over the lap of my Stefan.

I began to be honest with myself and acknowledge that I actually enjoyed being spanked by him, well as long as it didn't get to serious. "Hee, Hee

Sure he was spanking me and my ass was turning considerably redder, but I was handling it just fine, thank you sir. Actually I was quite proud of myself.

The pain in my butt was manageable and I was not squirming and crying like a little girl of eight certainly would. Boy that would really humiliate me!

Instead I was relishing the dreamy feel of the masculine hand on my bottom actually pressing my bottom up in the air to meet his stingy spanks.

Unknown to my dear Stefan I was spinning a web and he was being reeled into the silky bonds where I could derail his spanking and replace it with a passionate love session. Soon I would be winning a bout of another kind in the bedroom!

"Spank", Crack to my bottom, "Spank", a none to gentle spank across my ass crack.

"Spank", Crack to my lower butt, "Spank", a harder spank across the back of my thighs.

"Ouch", I had to swallow a gulp of air to keep from crying out.

"Spank", Crack to my bottom, "Spank", a very stingy spank across my ass crack.

"Ouch", Mouth opened wide; I had to swallow another gulp of air to keep from crying out.

I must stay firm to my plan not to let him know how much my bright red butt was hurting me.

Stefen positioning her further so that her bottom lay propped up  
>over his now slightly right thigh in perfect spanking position.<p>

Stefen gazed down at the teen round, twin mounds laying over his knee and ran his hand around the soft orbs in a circular motion and spoke to Elena.

"This is my little bottom..."  
>he told her in his deep, soft voice,<p>

"Mine to look at...mine to pat when you are good...and mine to spank when you are naughty!"

He added on a harsher note, delivering a sharp swat to the aforementioned area and bringing forth a squeal from Elena and a huge gulp of air into her stomach.

She whimpered and squirmed as his large hand alternately rubbed like a hard massage  
>and lightly spanked her reddened bottom.<p>

"Don't spank me...please, Stefen..."

Elena implored him tearfully, "I don't wanna anymore spanking'..."

Elena POV:

Smiling to myself I had fooled Stefen he had failed to break me! While Stefen was an extraordinary man he thought with his penis when he gazed upon her cute butt and batted her doe eyes at him. Elena smirked in self confidence.

I won; the battle is done though my bum is indeed quite red. The spanking had raised the blood to my skin's surface and my center was wet with feverish desire.

Surely he had to be feeling the same as I wagged my bright red butt as far as I could towards his face in sexual invitation much like a siren determining Stefan's upcoming need to take her strongly.

It was time to really sell it to her hunk and make him spunk instead of having the will to continue her spanking.

I am more clever than he could possible be aware! Elena decided to use her sultry voice.

"Lean down my darling to my face I want to whisper something in your ear."

Stefen leant down and his cheeks touched Elena's soft cheeks and were surprised not to feel the wetness of tears shed in relative silence. Elena had not just been stoic, she had not reached her breaking point and the spanking effort was destined now to double.

Elena POV:

"Stefen I have been a Bad girl." She whispered huskily an inch from his ear,  
>"Got my sweet fanny spanked..."<p>

His mouth lowered and closed the distance between them, and she  
>moaned softly as he claimed her lips and branded her soul...<p>

I took charge and rubbed shamelessly against his hard thigh, then pushed  
>him back as I lay bottoms up astride his lean waist. I<br>could feel his insistent male hardness teasing my dewy vagina.

"Got something for me there, vampire?" I purred sultrily, looking back across my sexually stimulating red pulsing bottom and locking my intimate gaze with his.

End of Chapter Three:

Has Elena derailed her spanking?

Reviews of new chapter and story alerts make a difference to show continuing interest and soonest continuation of this storyline, which is evolving.


End file.
